I Wanna Know
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Nathan has been in love with Haley since she first started tutoring him will he ever have the courage to tell her how he truly feels about her and will she feel the same way.


A/N Hi everyone I'm gonna post a new chapter to Far Away some time tomorrow i was really inspired to write this while I was listening to this song. I can't wait for tonights episode even though I should be in bed as I've got college in the morning I can't miss my One Tree Hill. I hope you all like this story it's the longest one shot I've ever written.

**I Wanna Know**

Nathan was in love with Haley James and he had been ever since she started tutoring him in junior year. The two years he'd known her she'd changed him in so many ways he didn't think he'd be graduating high school without her. He tried so many times to tell her how he felt but he couldn't every time he tried he'd just clam up and say something totally different.

When he finally picked up the courage to tell her he was too late she'd fallen for Damon West. Nathan couldn't believe it he hated that guy, not only did he take Haley from him but he was an arse, Nathan knew he was doing Haley wrong but for some reason Haley was blinded by his bullshit.

Nathan now had to get ready to meet everyone at Tric he thought about asking a date to come because he didn't want to be the only one without somebody. But he couldn't the only girl he wanted to be with was Haley.

When he got there he saw everyone sitting at there usual table. Haley looked absolutely stunning tonight, Nathan could see know sign of Damon thankfully, he didn't know if he could handle seeing them together anymore.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said as Nathan came over.

"Hi Hales so where's Damon this evening" Nathan asked wondering how Damon could leave Haley here on her own.

"Oh he promised his mom he'd go and see his grandmother tonight" Haley said and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh ok, I'm just gonna go and get a drink would you like anything" Nathan said he knew Damon was lying to her how could she not see that.

"I'm fine thanks Nate" Haley said wishing he didn't have to look so good, she waited so long for him to ask her out, she finally gave up and decided to start dating she couldn't wait for ever for Nathan to realize there was something between them.

"Hi Luke so how are you and Brooke" Nathan asked as he was at the bar.

"Hi Nate yeah we're good, so when are you finally gonna tell Haley how you feel about her" Lucas asked knowing how much Nathan loved her.

"I can't Luke she's got a boyfriend" Nathan said wishing he would just drop it, it was hard enough as it is with out his brother adding to it.

"Ok man, but your better for her than he'll ever be, we all know he treating her wrong, we need to do something" Lucas said.

"We can't Luke it will hurt her, and I never wanna see that girl upset. She does nothing but good for people, but how she can see the good in Damon West I'll never know" Nathan said.

"Yeah well that's Haley, so where is arse clown tonight" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"We all know he's with Rachel but he told Hales he visiting his grandmother" Nathan sighed wishing Haley could just see he doing her wrong.

"Damn so I guess we better be getting back to the girls" Lucas said as he picked up the drinks.

"Yeah I guess" Nathan sighed why does it have to be so hard to be around her.

"So Nathan would you like to dance" Haley asked when he got back to the table.

"I don't think that's a good idea Hales, people will talk" Nathan said he really wanted to but he didn't trust himself whenever he was around he all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her until they were both gasping for air.

"Pretty please Nathan, I really wanna dance" Haley pouted hoping he would.

"Ok, come on Miss James" Nathan said and took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm  
Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
So I wanna know

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening he never felt so complete in all his life here he was in the middle of Tric with the girl of his dreams in his arms. He wished they could stay like this forever, but he knew they couldn't, as much as he hated it Haley wasn't his.

Haley had never felt so safe in all her life, not even with Damon had she felt a connection like this, she knew she had to end it soon or she'll do something that would change there lives forever.

As they were moving on the dance floor thankfully it was a slow one so he got to hold her close in his arms. It was like they were the only two there. Nathan couldn't help but look into her gorgeous brown eye's that he was so mesmerized with all he saw was nothing but love shining through them he wondered if she felt the love and passion he felt for her.

I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile

Nathan couldn't take it anymore he needed to kiss her this was his only chance for him to show her how much he needs her wants her as he bent his head down to kiss her, they were mere inches apart, when she pulled away.

"I huh Nathan I have to go" Haley stumbled all she wanted to do was kiss him but she couldn't she had a boyfriend and she wasn't a cheater.

"Ok I'll walk you home" Nathan sighed wondering if he'd done the wrong thing the last thing in the world he wanted to do was scare her off.

"No that's ok Nathan I uh wanna be on my own" Haley said and started walking away she really needed to clear her head and being around him would just complicate things even more.

"Haley I'm sorry if I done something wrong, but I can't just let you leave on your own it's late and there could be a psycho walking around" Nathan said hating the thought of something happening to her.h

"Ok, thanks Nathan" Haley said knowing he was only doing this so he knew she was safe.

While they were walking out of Tric Haley couldn't believe what she was seeing there was Damon being very up close and personal with Rachel. Nathan didn't know what to do he thought about going over there and beating the crap out of him for doing that to Haley, but he knew that's not what she needed.

"How, how could he do that to me" Haley cried.

"Oh Hales he's not worth your tears, you are too smart, kind and beautiful for that sorry excuse of a human being" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms.

Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no  
And he never took the time to make it work  
You deserve more loving, girl  
Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know

"Nathan can you take me home please I really wanna go home" Haley cried, even though she wasn't in love with Damon it still hurt that he'd do that to her.

"Of course" Nathan said as they started walking to her house, he really hoped Taylor wasn't in coz if she was, he knew she'd wanna beat the crap out of Damon, and as much as he'd love to see that he knew that's not what Haley needed. He was gonna sort out Damon West in the morning he was gonna make sure he never came near her ever again.

When he got to her house thankfully there was no one in he'd hate to have to explain what had happened especially with the state Haley was in. He'd never seen her like this it broke his heart what she was going through. This was Haley is Haley and she was a crying mess because of that creep Damon, who should never have been with Haley in the first place he never deserved her. Nathan knew if she was his he'd spend every walking moment showing her how much he loved her and needed her in his life.

I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile

When they got to her room they went and sat on the bed, he thought about letting her go but she clung to him like her life depended on it.

"Thank you Nathan for being her with me, what did I do to him for him to hurt me like that" Haley asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Hales it's him not you, don't ever think you made him do this. He's an idiot for not seeing what he had with you if you were mine I'd never even look at another girl.

"Really" Haley asked shocked.

"Really, I don't know how to tell you this Hales but I feel if I don't tell you now I'll never get a chance to tell you again" Nathan said hoping she wouldn't slap him for telling her at a time like this.

"Tell me what" Haley asked wondering what it was.

"I know this probably isn't the right time to tell you considering what just happened. You see the thing is Haley I'm sort of glad you got to see the guy Damon really is, he was never good enough for you Haley. You are so special, oh god how do I say this" Nathan was struggling to find the right words to say to show her how he truly felt.

"Nathan what is it" Haley knew he wanted to tell her something, she wished he would just spit it out already.

"Ok here it goes, I love you, I love you so much it hurts, I love your smile, I love the fact you saw the good in me when no one else did, I love the way you treat people as equals. I love everything about you. I've wanted to tell you this for so long but I was scared of pushing you away and when I finally had a bit of courage to tell you, I was too late" Nathan said wow that was easier than he thought.

"Wow I don't know what to say" Haley gasped in shock she had know idea he felt that way about her.

Nathan didn't really no what else to say, he felt defeated now and wished he'd never said anything, but then he knew he'd live with regret if he didn't tell her. How he truly felt about her, he'd been running from his feelings for to long he needed to do this.

I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, oh  
So I wanna know

"I huh better go" Nathan stumbled he really didn't know what else to do.

"I huh Nathan did you really mean what you just said to me" Haley asked already knowing the answer deep down but she need to hear him say it.

"Of course, I wanna be with you Haley, more than anything in this world and if your not ready for that, or if you never wanna be with me I can respect that, I never wanna lose you so even if you only see me as a friend, I'll have to find a way to keep my feelings for you hidden" Nathan said hoping she felt something for him too.

"Nathan I, I love you too I always have, I waited so long for you to ask me out I got tired of waiting. Tonight while we were dancing all I wanted to do was kiss you, but I knew I couldn't do that to Damon. That's why I ran, I wanna be with you Nathan" Haley said as Nathan kissed her she couldn't believe what was happening she'd never had a kiss like this before in her life.

Nathan hadn't felt anything like this in his life, here he was kissing Haley, his Haley, he'd been dreaming of this moment for so long now it was really happening he never wanted it to end. As he deepened the kiss he thought for sure she'd pull away but she didn't she pulled him closer as their tongue's battled for dominance.

"Wow" they both gasped after they finally pulled apart for much needed air, they had never had a kiss like that before in all their lives, Nathan couldn't wait until he was kissing her again.

I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile

Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true

"So what now" Haley asked wanting to know what he wanted.

"Haley I know technically your still with Damon, but will you like to be my girlfriend" Nathan asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course I was hoping you'd say that and don't worry first thing in the morning I'll tell Damon we're over not that I should have to after what we saw, but I'm not like him and I want to do this right" Haley said and stroked his cheek, she couldn't believe this was happening she was finally with the man she wanted all these years.

"Oh Hales I was hoping you'd say that, would you mind if I kissed you again" Nathan asked he needed to feel her lips on him again.

Haley didn't need to say anything that's all she wanted him to do since there last kiss a few minutes before. If it was more possible this kiss was more passionate than the first Nathan never wanted it to end. This time Nathan was gonna take things slow he wanted to cherish every moment he had with her, as if it was his last. Because there was no place in the world more perfect than right here in the arms of his one true love.

The End please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
